


傻白甜爱情故事

by avocadoooo



Series: 各种爱情故事 [5]
Category: - - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadoooo/pseuds/avocadoooo
Summary: *OOC←打了这个你们就不会打我了*高中生AU  我再写一个HE的早恋故事（。*打我也给我留张好脸，一早要去运动会开幕式跳广场舞
Relationships: 山花, 白魏
Series: 各种爱情故事 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566052
Kudos: 9





	傻白甜爱情故事

**Author's Note:**

> *OOC←打了这个你们就不会打我了  
> *高中生AU 我再写一个HE的早恋故事（。  
> *打我也给我留张好脸，一早要去运动会开幕式跳广场舞

白敬亭踩着上课铃从后门飞奔进教室，正赶上老何从讲台上的一沓试卷里翻开第一张。  
“来得早不如来得巧，来把你试卷拿回去。别以为考了180我就不骂你。”  
白敬亭从讲台上下来，晃晃悠悠地走回最后一排，把卷子摊在桌上。填空题第一题的横线边上有一个醒目的叉。白敬亭心虚地把卷子收起来，刚想往抽屉里塞，老何紧接着来了一句：“把你错的什么说说，让大家都乐呵乐呵。”  
白敬亭无奈地站起来，臊眉耷眼地回答：“sin60°=1/2。”  
教室里爆发出一阵欢快的笑声，白敬亭的同桌乐得险些从椅子上摔下去。  
老何把试卷发下去，开始评讲。白敬亭拿出晚上的作业，撑着脑袋心不在焉地写。同桌拿笔捅了他一下，他吓一跳似的站起来，目光正好对上黑板前的老何。  
“19题第2问。”老何很和蔼地冲他笑。  
白敬亭讲了两句，整个教室的人把头转向他最后一排的座位，目光里露出茫然。他撤开椅子走上讲台，拿起笔板书解题过程。他写下已知函数的变形，老何在边上慢慢悠悠地说：“解。”  
白敬亭愣了一下，而后在左上方补了一个大大的“解”字。  
下课前，老何布置了订正试卷的作业。同桌眼巴巴地看着白敬亭，白敬亭用手把他的脑袋拨回去，转手把试卷塞进了书包的夹层，背着包出了教室。  
下午两节课后是篮球赛，白敬亭在的1班抽签轮空，现在出门的自然都是观赛的。  
白敬亭跑到球场，看见魏大勋抱着球站在一堆小姑娘里笑眯眯的。  
“哟，众星捧月啊。”  
魏大勋把球扔给白敬亭，从人群里跑出来搂他的脖子。  
“我们班一共就十个男的，还有五个不会打球。”  
白敬亭接过球，嘴上仍然挤兑他：“那你这可是万众瞩目。”  
魏大勋被裁判叫过去，没来得及回他的话。白敬亭把包扔在空着的场子的篮筐下，站在一堆小姑娘后头看魏大勋他们班的球赛。魏大勋站在几个矮子里拔出的将军中间，显得格外出挑。对面并不是和他们一样的文科班，上场的人至少在身高上保证了一定的水准，显然是有足够的人可供挑选。  
白敬亭记得魏大勋说过，对手那个班和他在的10班是同一个语文老师。  
比赛尚未开始，文科班的姑娘围在场边看热闹，有人认出了白敬亭，同他打了个招呼。  
“你们这能赢吗？”  
姑娘笑了：“你说呢？重在参与。”  
白敬亭也乐：“你去跟对面说，要是不让你们赢，下回不给他们拿魏大勋作文当范文背。”  
场内的魏大勋听到动静，咧着嘴骂白敬亭看热闹不嫌事大。白敬亭把球给他扔回去，装作没看见他的抗议。  
结果10班理所应当地输了。  
扎着马尾辫的班长跑过去给魏大勋递水，魏大勋接过喝了一口，然后往白敬亭这边走过来。  
“辛苦，差一点就力挽狂澜。”  
魏大勋拿校服外套抹着汗，说话的声音还带着喘：“你等着，回头你比赛，我一定好好给你加油。”  
白敬亭从边上的场地把包拎回来，掏出下午发的数学卷子给他。  
“估摸着你们班也快了，卷1给你订正。”  
魏大勋收下，看了看他手里的书包，问道：“晚上又培训？”  
“嗯。”  
“几点结束？”  
“没定呢，晚你就先回去。”  
魏大勋点点头，拿着卷子回了教室。白敬亭背着包去了竞赛培训的大教室，挑了个居中的位置坐下。教室里有几个人，却没有说话的声音，只有书本翻页的声响。白敬亭从书包里拿出培训的学案，抽出夹在其中一张对折的8开纸。  
年级下发的范文，魏大勋的在第一篇，白敬亭看了一遍，毫不意外地有点头疼。  
看不懂。文科班的学生写作文，就是能唬人。  
培训结束时，天已经黑了。白敬亭把外套的拉链拉高一点，单肩挎着书包走下楼梯。在一层的楼梯间，他看见了坐在台阶上的魏大勋。魏大勋闻声站起来，随手把单词本揣回口袋。  
“等我呢？”白敬亭问。  
“那可不等你吗？”  
白敬亭笑着踹他一下，两个人勾肩搭背地去停车区。

第二天一早，白敬亭被老何叫去办公室。  
桌上摊着几张A四纸，密密麻麻的名字和分数印在小格子里，从页眉到页脚的距离，仿佛鸿沟一样。老何把印着“理”字标题的那张纸往白敬亭跟前送了送，白敬亭没戴眼镜，只好低头看。他的名字在第一行，名字前面的序号是1，光秃秃的，又孤单又骄傲。  
“继续保持。”  
白敬亭礼貌地回了一句谢谢老师，离开前努力地瞥了一眼被理科排名表压住的那张纸。露出的半边上第一行的名字确实是三个字，白敬亭凭借字形，断定那是魏大勋的名字。他抿了抿嘴，把笑意抿了下去。  
好像理科第一名和文科第一名真的能成一对一样。  
白敬亭的雀跃一直持续到这一天下午，老撒走进教室，咳嗽了一声开始念经。  
“我说过了，英语写作的阅卷对于语法错误的容忍度很低，特别是第一段。”他拿出一张答题卡，指着写作答题区第一行一个红圈说：“看见没，10班的第一，又在第一行忘第三人称单数，我让他把所有范文抄了一遍。”他顿了一下，在教室里环顾一周，接着说：“在你们班，就得抄两遍，不然你们还是敢在我的课上写物理。”  
白敬亭默默把习题册收起来。  
不过魏大勋抄范文这事成功让他的雀跃转换成了幸灾乐祸，晚饭时间他特地跑去10班慰问。魏大勋一边啃他带来的包子，一边在答题卡上圈着英文字母。白敬亭用吸管喝一杯燕麦粥，从他桌上一摞书里翻出了一张数学试卷。  
“这你都能错？你伤圆锥曲线的自尊了。”  
魏大勋放下笔去抢试卷，被白敬亭敏捷地躲开，他认命地拿起笔接着抄，只是口头上仍旧不认输：“你还分不清30°和60°呢，嘚瑟啥？”  
老何又迫不及待地把班上那点事儿一字不落唠给老撒听了，白敬亭翻着白眼腹诽。  
“下周课本剧你上不上啊？”白敬亭问。  
魏大勋没抬头也没停笔，回答道：“不上。”  
“为啥？”  
“他们逼我演白雪公主。”  
白敬亭大笑，魏大勋恼羞成怒地摔了笔。  
其实白敬亭自己也不上，女生要演爱丽丝，一定指名要他演兔子。白敬亭看着粉白色的兔耳朵一阵恶寒，三言两语把来邀约的人全给拒了。最后闲人白敬亭被前座的学生会文化部部长拉去演出现场搬砖，任务是站在舞台上方的二楼收墙上的悬挂布景。他站在舞台左侧，右侧还有一个人，跟他干同样的活。  
魏大勋最后还是参演了，不过换了剧本，改演《哈姆莱特》。  
站在二楼的白敬亭只能看见魏大勋的发旋，他歪着头思考魏大勋也许经常熬夜，看起来不到五十岁就能秃顶。楼下的魏大勋演得很起劲，台词通过衣领上别着的麦在整个体育馆里回荡。白敬亭突然想捂住所有人的耳朵，听他只对自己一个人说他为奥菲莉亚念的对白。可他想了一下，还是被“天下男人的爱加起来也不如我对她的爱”这样的台词噎住了，也许这么说是对艺术的不敬，可他还是觉得有点恶心。  
观众突然开始起哄，白敬亭看了一眼，魏大勋已经下台，旁边那个一起收布景的男生是台上奥菲莉娅的男朋友。他不大乐意当一个闪亮的灯泡，于是飞快地把条幅拽上来，从窗口前跑开，转身下楼。观众还在闹，那个男生把条幅收得很慢，穿着漂亮的连衣裙的奥菲莉娅提着裙摆，抬头往楼上看去，男朋友站在窗口向她挥手。  
跑下楼的白敬亭四处寻找魏大勋的身影，却并没有找着。魏大勋并不知道他今天会在演出现场，他告诉魏大勋，今天演出时间他依然有培训。他从后台的柜子里把自己包取出来，心有不甘地去了培训教室。课堂中途闯进教室的白敬亭只能坐在最后一排，即便这样，他还是挨了老何一记眼刀。  
落座的白敬亭从包里掏笔袋，结果掏出一个小信封。  
他打开，看了两行，合上了。  
白敬亭天生对过于煽情的东西有生理不适，手里这封书信显然已经超出了他的承受范围。  
他掀开信纸下方署名的那个角，瞥见一个不算陌生的名字。  
他把信纸塞回去，眼神在教室里飘了一圈，锁定了第四排的一个背影。  
这种事还是要说清楚，说白了，就是拒绝得彻底一点。他在课间把东西还回去，否定了对方提出的所有可能性。  
然而最让他头疼的是，魏大勋不见了。晚饭时间去班上没有找到人，晚课偷溜出去也没有见到，下了课也不等他了。他默默地想，也许是碰巧错过了，放学又太晚，心里盘算着明早买个饮料去堵人。

可魏大勋还真是个争气的，一上午也没让他堵着。  
纳着闷儿的白敬亭一个人去吃了午饭，坐在食堂里对着牛肉面里一只手就能数过来的牛肉，郑重地思考人生。  
魏大勋端着餐盘从边上走过去。  
“哎，这儿有空位。”  
魏大勋看他一眼，还是在他面前坐下了。  
“我昨儿找你好几趟，都没见着你人。”  
“忙着呢，被老撒抓去办公室默写了。”  
白敬亭看了一眼他的外套口袋，问道：“你这天天单词本不离手，默写怎么还能不过关呢？”  
魏大勋被戳到痛处，伸筷子从他碗里撩走一片肉。  
“我下午篮球赛，你得来啊。”  
魏大勋笑嘻嘻地看他：“那你肉再给我两块。”说着又从他碗里捞了一筷子。  
白敬亭咬牙切齿：“你要是敢不来……”  
“不敢不敢，我这都吃人嘴短了。”  
下午魏大勋真的来了，还站在最显眼的位置。只可惜白敬亭没能让他看一场精彩的球赛。  
对方有个人出奇地暴躁，三番两次的推搡之下，白敬亭的手掌在地面上蹭出了擦伤，同班的另一个同学更险些和对方打起来。比赛被裁判叫停，两个班的人争执不下，魏大勋钻进人群把白敬亭拉出来，攥着他的手腕看他掌根上擦出来的一块红印。  
白敬亭被他这么攥着，十分地手足无措。  
“没事儿。”  
“去医务室。”魏大勋说。  
白敬亭没跟他拗，确认比赛中止，就拿着外套去医务室了。  
上药的时候，白敬亭没什么反应，魏大勋一直攥着他另一只手，一句话也不说。  
白敬亭坐着，抬头就能看见魏大勋的脸，还有他轻微皱起的眉头。酒精的触感从凉转变为刺痛的火热，他却小心翼翼地不想要破坏此刻的氛围。  
原本是一点小伤，魏大勋却主动帮他买了晚饭。递给他装饭团的塑料袋的时候，魏大勋的指腹从他的手腕上划过去，白敬亭慢半拍地反应过来，他的手指很热。  
很莫名其妙地，这一个晚上，白敬亭心里都熨帖得不行。像有什么东西在作怪，但是捉不出来。而最让他苦恼的是，他不知道魏大勋此刻是不是也一样。少年人独有的胆怯与试探在此刻散发出苦涩的清香，让人束手无策。  
白敬亭犹豫着要不要让试探落到实处。  
他想了好几天，深思熟虑跨越了一个双休日。

新一周的周一，他和魏大勋一起穿着国旗班的制服，扛着国旗从校领导和升旗仪式优秀发言代表面前走过去。几个人在旗杆前面停下，负责升旗的两个人开始一系列练得滚瓜烂熟的操作。  
等仪式结束，白敬亭就偏过头去看魏大勋。在爱国主义教育的光辉下，他那点偷偷摸摸的私心也露出马脚。以往魏大勋总是目视前方，可这次他突然转头，对上白敬亭偏移的视线。  
校长讲话和学生代表发言在一瞬间成为被拉长的时间，像达利的钟。白敬亭不知道以什么表情回应，只能把头转回去，却又暗自害怕魏大勋误会他的意图。他现在是童话里的锡兵了，熔化他的情愫在心里不可抑制地波动着。  
开完晨会，白敬亭和魏大勋一起去换下身上的衣服。魏大勋的小本子从口袋里掉出来，被白敬亭不动声色地捡起。  
他没忍住，还是翻开了。  
“你最可爱，说时来不及思索。”  
前前后后几十页，所有的字，疏疏密密，全是同一个意思。  
白敬亭把本子放在魏大勋书包边上，快速换好衣服出门。  
是为哪个姑娘抄的诗呢？他已经无暇去想了，反正足足有几十页。  
回到教室，老何告诉他，竞赛的集训要开始了。  
这是一个远离魏大勋的机会，白敬亭不着边际地想。  
他帮着英语课代表抱了一半的习题册，心不在焉地去了老撒的办公室。出门的时候正好遇上从旁边语文办公室出来的魏大勋。魏大勋直直地盯着他，似乎有堵人的意思。  
白敬亭一口气憋在心里，转身进了办公区的卫生间。  
魏大勋也跟进来，白敬亭把人拉进隔间里。  
办公区的卫生间和楼下教学区不一样，有隔间不消说，卫生状况也把楼下比得像垃圾场。白敬亭一进隔间，就被冲水按钮边上的摆的香薰呛了。  
魏大勋跟他面对面站着，中间隔着一个马桶。  
上课铃响起来，魏大勋开始有点不安。白敬亭仔细想了想魏大勋在办公室门口堵人的理由，觉得只可能是方才升旗时对上的眼神。他飞快地在脑子里思索圆谎的措辞，不想输得一点体面也没有。  
魏大勋率先开口了，内容却出乎白敬亭的意料。“那个情书，她往你包里塞的时候，我看见了。”  
白敬亭很疑惑：“你想说什么？”  
“我骗你的，我没被叫去默写。我故意躲你呢。”  
“躲我干吗？”  
魏大勋看着白敬亭的眼睛，慢慢地说：“因为我不想知道你俩成没成。”  
白敬亭被这话点燃了，他“砰”得一声把魏大勋按在隔间的门板上，压着声音问他：“魏大勋，你到底什么意思？”  
魏大勋表示不解，一脸的震惊。  
白敬亭所有的委屈都涌上来，他说不出话，揪着魏大勋的衣领，突然把脸凑过去，然后在嘴唇快要贴到一起的时候停下来。  
“我没理解错吧？”白敬亭故作理直气壮地问。  
在他的注视下，魏大勋很用力地点点头。  
他说：“没错，但是你先把我放开。”  
“为啥？我这还没亲呢。”  
魏大勋把白敬亭攥在他领口的手指掰开，很小声地说：“我这初吻哪能在厕所啊。”  
白敬亭乐了，偏凑上去舔了一下魏大勋的嘴唇。然后他松开他，伸手在他的外套上摸索起来。  
魏大勋显得很紧张：“你干吗？”  
“别加戏，你本儿呢？”  
魏大勋的手伸进裤子口袋，掏出一个四四方方的小本子。  
“你说这个啊？”  
白敬亭一把夺过，翻开中间的诗，怼在魏大勋的鼻子底下问他：“这是什么？”  
“武林秘籍。”  
白敬亭作势又要亲他：“好好说话。”  
“摘抄本摘抄本。”  
“摘抄本你抄情诗？作文用得上吗？”  
魏大勋梗着脖子反驳他：“看你写谁啊，写你姥姥，老师没准还能给看哭了。”  
“写你姥姥。”  
“我不是骂人。”魏大勋解释道。  
白敬亭把本子掉了个个，往后翻了两页，忍不住咋舌：“你这都是啥呀？”  
“诗啊。”  
“醒来觉得，甚是爱你。”白敬亭用读政治提纲的语气念道。  
“朱生豪懂吗？多看点书……”魏大勋被他一本正经的语气闹得很羞惭。  
白敬亭接着一板一眼地照本宣科：“不要愁老之将至……”  
“别念了！”魏大勋忙不迭用手捂住他的嘴。  
白敬亭把他的手拍下来，直视着他。  
“两件事。第一，我要去集训了，难为你刚脱单就独守寒窑。第二，”他舔了一下嘴唇，“下回堵我的话，用嘴。”

end


End file.
